


Steven and Connie introduce Peridot to snow

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Playing in the Snow, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When snow falls upon Beach City, it's up to Steven and Connie to teach Peridot about the white substance.





	Steven and Connie introduce Peridot to snow

>Winter had fallen upon Beach City, the cold air encouraging the human residents to bundle up or stay inside where it was warm. Steven, Connie, and Peridot were relaxing in Steven's home on the beach. The other Crystal gems had warped off to take care of personal matters, leaving the three with full reign of the house.   
>The three were enjoying a video game together when Peridot caught sight of something outside of Steven's window. A singular white spec at first, but her eyes widened as the specs became more numerous and started falling faster.  
>"Steven, Connie, something's wrong! Tiny white things are swarming outside! We need to get inside the temple, now!" Peridot cried out, grabbing onto Steven's arm, trying to pull him towards the temple door.  
>Steven and Connie both looked over at the window to see what the danger was, fierce determination in their eyes. Their looks of determination faded into smiles as they both shared a giggle when they realized what Peridot was freaking out about.  
>"Why are you clods laughing?! Move your gravity connectors and lets retreat to safety!"  
>Steven placed his free hand gently on Peridot's shoulder. "Peridot, it's okay. It's just snow." Connie continued laughing in the background.  
>"What is this snow?" Peridot says in a confused tone as she stops tugging on Steven's arm.  
>"Do you remember what I told you about rain? Snow is like rain, only instead of drops of water, we get flakes of ice!"  
>"It's really fun to play in Peridot! Come on Steven, let's show her!" Connie stopped giggling, she was now eager to help show Peridot something about the Earth she didn't previously know about.   
>Peridot looks at Connie in confusion. "How can playing in crystallized precipitation be enjoyable?"  
>It was Steven's turn to pull on Peridot's arm. "Come on Peridot! Just trust me and Connie on this, okay?"  
>Peridot sighed, realizing she'd have to see for herself firsthand if she wanted to get Steven and Connie to stop pleading at her. "Very well, let's go frolic in your crystallized precipitation."  
>Steven led Peridot eagerly down the stairs, his pace difficult for the green gem to keep up with. Connie followed close behind. Steven pushed the door open. The three stepped onto the deck.   
>A thin layer of snow had already blanketed the beach, converting the yellow sand into a large white area.   
>Peridot's jaw hung open slightly as she took in the new sight. "Is, is all of that snow?" she asked tentatively.   
>"It is! Come on, let me show you how fun it is!" Steven smiled broadly as he rushed off the deck and onto the snow covered beach. Connie stepped around Peridot before she too rushed down the deck stairs, giggling as she thought of all the things she wanted to do.  
>Peridot cautiously made her way down the stairs, feeling the cold flakes hit her form as the snow continued to fall around her. She did her best to follow the footsteps Steven and Connie had left behind.   
>She made her way over to where Steven and Connie had crouched down, She paused for a moment as she saw the two children gathering some snow in their hands.   
>"Why are you both compacting the crystallized water?" she asked, her voice a mix of curiosity and eagerness.  
>The pair chimed out in unison. "Going to make a snowman!" Steven and Connie both paused and looked at each other before they began giggling.  
>"You had the same idea? We should build it together!" excitement filled Steven's voice as he looked over at his friend.  
>"Yeah! We can make a really good snowman together!"   
>"What's a snowman?" Peridot inquired.  
>"You'll see!" the two spoke in unison once more. The pair began to roll the small snowballs along the ground, careful to avoid each other's path. The orbs of snow grew larger as they continued rolling.   
>Connie stopped rolling hers as its size became twice as large as her head. She began working on another one as Steven continued rolling his along the ground.   
>Steven grinned as he finished the large snowball, rolling it to rest right next to the one Connie had made. He gently lifted Connie's large snowball into his arms, placing it carefully on top of his own. Connie finished up a head sized snowball and began to pack loose snow between the bottom and middle section as Steven held it still.  
>Steven released the middle as Connie finished packing snow around it. Connie lifted the last snowball and placed it on top of the middle segment. It was Steven's turn to reinforce their work and pack the snow around the segments.  
>The pair stepped back a bit from their work to give Peridot a good look. "Is that a snowman?"  
>"Not yet! Steven, see if you can find some sticks and shells for the arms, eyes, and buttons, I'll go inside for the carrot and something for the mouth!"   
>"Okay Connie!" Steven smiled as he saw Connie rush back towards the beach house. He began to dig through the thinner portions of snow.   
>"So why do you need sticks and seashells?"   
>"Well, the sticks are for the snowman's arms, and the seashells are for eyes!"   
>"Wait, are you building a living thing?!" Peridot's eyes were filled with excitement at the thought of bringing something new to life.  
>Steven chuckled a bit. "It won't really be alive Peridot, Making things out of snow is something we do for fun!" Steven found a small piece of driftwood as he finished his sentence. He held it in his hands and snapped it into two pieces, sticking them gently into the snowman's middle portion.  
>"Building......for fun? What an unusual activity. Hmm, then again, maybe it has some practical applications....." Peridot began to contemplate the possibilities that had been presented before her.  
>Peridot's thoughts were interrupted by Connie's return "Steven! Those arms look great! I've got the carrot and some celery!" Connie stuck the carrot in the middle of the snowman's head, then started to break the celery apart to form a smile out of the pieces.  
>Steven finished the snowman out by placing three seashells onto his body, lining them up to rest under the carrot nose. "Aaaaand there! one finished snowman!" the pair smiled as they stepped aside to give Peridot a clear view of their work.  
>"Fascinating, it appears to be capable of holding the weight of solid materials. This snow has some potential to it."  
>Steven's stomach rumbled a bit as Peridot finished his statement. "Haha, guess I could use a snack! What about you Connie?"  
>"Sounds nice Steven. Peridot, are you coming back inside?"  
>"You two go on ahead. I've got something I want to try."  
>"Okay! We'll be back out to see it soon!" Steven exclaimed as he grabbed Connie's hand. The pair began to walk back towards the beach house.   
>"Do you think she wants to try and build a snowman?" Connie whispered in Steven's ear.  
>"Maybe, let's be sure to support her efforts when we get back out." Steven whispered back. The pair made their way up the stairs slowly, careful not to slip and fall. Steven opened the door to the beach house and the pair went inside to find a snack.  
>Meanwhile, Peridot had moved down the beach a good distance away from the snowman Steven had helped build. She closed her eyes and reached out to the beach with her metal powers. She was careful to avoid the spot where the new snowman sat, she didn't want to ruin Steven's or Connie's work.  
>She could feel the scraps of metal resting beneath the surface. With a swift flick of her hands, the bits she had latched onto with her powers broke out of the beach, a shower of snow clumps raining down in their wake. Peridot smirked as she brought the clumps of metal together into four thin sheets.   
>Peridot began to move the sheets along the ground, scrapping the snow up in a wide range. She began to press the snow between the sheets, into a thick wall of snow.   
>"Nyehehehe! Steven and Connie are sure to marvel at my genius!" Peridot laughed in glee at her own ingenuity. She continued to gather and press snow with her metal sheets.  
\-------  
>Thirty minutes later, Steven and Connie placed their plates into the sink.   
>"You think Peridot's done? She hasn't come in for any supplies yet." Connie looked expectantly towards Steven.  
>"Maybe she used things on the beach for hers! Let's go see for ourselves!"  
>As the pair opened the door they both let out a gasp at what they saw.  
>Standing a few feet away from their snowman, they spotted a massive structure made from snow. A large tower stood at each corner of the structure, with a fifth tower sprouting from the center, taller than the rest. A green figure emerged from the window on the center tower, standing on a metal disk. It began to float towards the pair.  
>"Did Peridot build a castle?" Connie asked in bewilderment.  
>"I think she did! Peridot really got into building with snow!"  
>"Steeeeven! Connie! Behold the magnificence of my structural genius! Who said Bismuths are the only gems that can build things, nyeheheh!" Peridot beamed with pride as she floated down next to the pair.  
>"It looks great Peridot, even from a distance! I'm proud of you!" Steven pulled Peridot off of her disk and into a tight hug.  
>"It's really cool Peridot! Shame it won't last once the snow starts to melt. We've gotta see it all before that happens!" Connie exclaimed, a great anticipation in her voice.  
>Peridot's face fell a bit. "Wait, you mean the snow won't last?"  
>"It's okay Peridot, snow is suppose to melt. Want to show us what you made?"  
>"No! I won't accept my brilliant masterpiece disappearing! I must commence on creating a way to preserve it from oblivion!"   
>Peridot sped off on her metal disk into the distance.  
>"Connie, I'm worried about Peridot. What if she can't find a way to preserve her work?"  
>"She'll be fine, if anyone can stop snow from melting, it's her. Want to get a good look at her castle?"  
>"Yeah, let's take pictures as we go! That way, Peridot will have something to remember it by in case it does melt!"  
>Steven and Connie proceeded to make their way over towards the giant snow castle, determined to enjoy what Peridot had worked so hard to create, before it melted.


End file.
